Beyond The Differences
by love is war
Summary: It’s Summer Vacation before their last year of Hogwarts and the Triple Threats are all at the Burrow for the summer. What follows is love, tragedy and what they soon find out to be one of the most unpredictable summer’s that change their lives forever.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer- If I owned the Harry Potter World do you really think I'd be wasting my time here on a fan fiction site? NO!

Summary- It's Summer Vacation before their last year of Hogwarts and the Triple Threats are all at the Burrow for the summer. What follows is love, tragedy and what they soon find out to be one of the most unpredictable summer's that change their lives forever.(( I suck at summary's so you'll just have to read to find out what the hell I'm talking about…cause I don't even know yet.))

**Prologue**

The warm early morning wind blows through my red hair as I sit in a tall tree hidden behind the thickness of the leaves in front of me. I see his shadow walk pastmy tree below meand I smiled victoriously because he didn't see me. I sigh with relef and lean up against the tree shutting my eyes.

"Nice tryGinny"

His voice rang out with amusementand I jumpedupsurprisedand looked over at him. He washovering beside me on one of my parents old brooms his arms crossed over his chest smirking at me.

"Dont tell me you really thought I couldn't see you up here Gin. The wind was blowingyour hair wildly, I suggest a scrunchie next time" He said holding out a second broom. I smiledat him standing up on the branch.

"Damn I was so close this timetoo"

I said taking it and getting on. We flew over by the small pond just beyond my house hidden by the overly large trees my parents jinxed to grow tall enough to not be seen by muggles of any sort. As we landedI sat down in Harry's lap and we stared out into the distance of the pond. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Ginny I was so foolish to break up with you at the end of the year like that. I can't see myself without you. If Voldemort comes anywhere near you that would be the last of his days."

He said angrilyand I sighed,

"Dont speak like that Harry, I'm already worried to death something is going to happen to you. I should be the least of your worries right now" I replied turning around so that I could loose myself in his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Ginny.."

He said and his voice seemed to fade.

"Ginny I..."

The more he spoke the further from him I began to get. I was moving backwards and the more I tried to run to himyelling out his name the further backI got.

"Harry..No!"

I yelled running and running trying to get back to the pond trying get back to him.

"I Love You!"

I screamed then everything went black and I woke up.

**Sorry first part is so short I swear the following chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

I hope ya'll enjoyed the prologue. I can already tell I'm going to have a great time with the Ginny/Harry relationship tee hee. Oh and if you have not fnished the sixth book, I kindly suggest you notread this chapter thanks-

**Chapter One**

I woke up to Fred and George in my room, sitting on my bed.

"Oh Harry I love you."

"I want to kiss you"

They said making fun of me. It pissed me off that my brother had to have made a new invention called Dreamers Delight and use it on me all the time. Dreamers Delight is a small piece of sticky band-aid like material that melts into your brain for hours. You put it on someone's head when they're asleep and watch there dreams with a pair of binocular looking things from different areas of the house.

"Oh my god you guys are jerks!"

I screamed getting up and running down the stairs.

"MOM!"

I yelled as she waved her wand around making some breakfast.

"Fred and George used those dream things on me again"

I said angrily crossing my arms over my chest. She gave them both stern looks

"How many times do I have to tell you boys leave your jokes at your store?" She said as plates floated above them setting them selves on the old table.

"We couldn't really help ourselves mum"

Fred said sitting down at his place and George sitting right beside him added

"Yeah, I mean even without the Dreamers Delight you could here Ginny all the way down the hall scraming Oh Harry I love you!"

He teased again and I smacked him hard across the face.

"Virginia Weasley!"

My mom yelled out, and I stormed out of the kitchen back up to my room to change. My face was still red with anger as I pulled on my muggle jeans and black blouse. Who did they think they were aanyways? Coming home and messing with my head. It was always great to have the whole family home but when the butt of their every joke was on you it kind of gets old.

As I headed back down for breakfast Hermoine, Ron, and Harry were up already. I ignored looking at Harry because it would just give my brothers more reason to tell the family about my intresting dream,and if that happened I would honestly die, I'd kill them and then I would die. They both made kissy faces at me as I sat down and I shot them both a cold hard glare. They just smirked and it was all I could do not to get up and smack them again.

Harry's P.O.V

"Well isn't this nice to have the wholefamily together again".

Mrs.Weasley blubbered. AsBill,Fluer, and Charliesat down, we all exchanged identicalglances. Right after breakfast she wanted us all to go drink tea andtalk about upcoming events and all that boring stuff, but we all secretly knew thatright after breakfast all of us were going to go out and play a game of Quidditch minus Hermoine.I thinkwe're going to have to make her score keeper so she doesn't get stuck in here with her.

I moved my fork around my plate not really very hungry. Most of last night and all day my thoughts have been on Dumbledores death andVoldemorts return. It was more than odvious that his strength had increased heavily over the years. Soonit was going to be up to me, a seventeen year old scrawny kid, to defeat the strongest wizard of all time and save the world of wizard and muggles everywhere without help from anyone because they're all dead...but hey, no pressure. Yeah right. Worry is all my mind seems to ever want to do lately. Then there was Ginny

I looked up across the room over at her as she and hermoine were talking about something thati was truly oblivious to.It always amazed me to think not even two months ago thatshe wasmy girlfriend. I could've kept on with the relationship but it was odvious Voldemort was going to go after all my weaknesses including my friends and love intrests. So the best thing I could do to try and save her was end the relationship. She understood why and we will always remain close friends and ,I will always have feelings for her. It broke me in two sometimes not being able to hug andkissher whenever I wanted to but i had to deal with it the hard way so I did.

"So Ginny, have any intresting dreams lately"

Fred called out above all the noise and everyone went quiet lookingat her. Her face turned about as red as her hair as she glared over at her brothers.

"You better not.."

She said in a low angry voice.

"We better not what little sis? We just thought everyone might be intrested to know about your trip to the pond in dreamland"

George joked. Ginny smiled all of a sudden.

"Really now what if I toldthem about a couple nights ago whenI borrowed your Dreamers Delight and found out you had a dream about..."

She paused here and whispered it into Georges ear. His eyes grew wide.

"Damn it, fine I give"

He said and Ginny smiled mysteriously.

"Thought ya would" She said and got up to clear her dish.

Later as we all headed outside for the game I caught Ginny's eye. She smiled at me and my breathing quickened as I winked at her following Ron out the door.

**More coming soon, Lets just say bookwormHermoine starts to have feelings with a certainred head...and it isn't Ron. Hmmm? Keep reading to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Hey all! So sorry about the mistakes I finally found out how to work this bloody thing I promise I'll do better this chapter)**

**Chapter Two**

**Hermoine's P.O.V**

Of course everyone went outside to play Quidditch and where was I? Sittingonan old rickety branch taking score...again. I sighed and watched the game. Harry was pretending to act like he knew exactly what he was doing because they didn't have the snitch at the moment so her sort of just flew around pretending to be in the game. The bludger was coming right towards Ginny who was looking in the opposite direction.

"Ginny!"

Harry had yelled and she pulled up just in time swiping the ball with the back of her broom. Meanwhile I sat on the branch oblivious to the arrival of someone else beside me.

"What's the score?"

He asked andI came out of my world and looked over at him it was Mr.Weasley... (a/n JUST KIDDING!) It was Fred.

"Oh, uh sixty something to 45 something"

I said with honestly no clue. I usually just lied giving the supposed winning team the higher score. He gave me a look then smirked

"Sure it is Mione and my hair is green"

He joked and flew back up into the air yelling out the ''score'' to everyone. I sighed that was a close one.

"I'm sick of this game you guys!" I yelled up and walked off. I didn't really no where I was going but anywhere was better than that hard branch. And besides maybe if I got lucky ''he'' would show up. He who always made my heart jump whenever he was around, he who would hold me in his arms like I was the most important thing in the world, he who always knew what to say. It took alot of sneaking around but in the end we always found some time to just be together. I sighed sitting under a tree and let my thoughts wonder. I don't know what I'd do if something happened where we had to stop seeing each other. Just then a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess Who?"

He said and I smiled putting my hands over his.

"Ron?"

I guessed and he spun me around to face him.

"Ok that wasn't even funny, that hurt"

Fred said pulling me close to him.I smiled up at him

"It was kinda funny"

I replied and he gave me a look and I smiled innocently.

"Tell me again why I deal with you?"

He asked wrapping my hair behind my ears. It was now pretty straight thanks to Mrs.Wealey and her hair charm. I wonder if she ever used it on herself. Thats a horrible thought I take it back_. What are you doing Hermoine! Your in Freds arms once again, and all your thinking about is cruel thoughts and Mrs. Weasley Pull youself together! _My inner voice yelled at me. That seemed to happen alot since me and Fred got together she always knew what she was talking about it pissed me off.

"I don't know you tell me?"

I said smirking and moved up to kiss him then justwalked away deeper into the forest. He followed wrapping his arms around my neck from behind me.We walked wobbly for a little while until we both fell and he looked down at me.

"Because I'm crazy..."

He started and I gave him and offended look until he finished.

"...In love with you"

I smiled up at him.

"That was prettycheesy"

I said and he laughed that adorable low laugh thatI loved, as he got up and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks I was working on that one for awhile"

He said and we headed back in the direction of the house,

"What did you tell them to come out here with me?"

I asked and he shrugged,

"They were all heading in, So I said I was going to go find you. No one really thought anything of it except for Ronald he's starting to get really fishy about our disapearances."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I dont even care anymore i'm so sick of him and his jealous rages"

I said irritated and Fred held me close.

"Dont let it get to you Mione"

Fred said and we stopped walking , just before reaching the forests end. He pulled me close and kissed me passionetly.

"No matter what happens we're all each other needs right?"

He asked when we pulled away and I nodded not sure yet what to believe. Then we moved a close distance away from each other as we headed back inside it always killed me this part because we had to act just as friends. I sighed and Fred looked over at me,

"Here we go"

And with that we walked into the burrow for the start of another day.


	4. Authors Note

**Author Note**

**GAHH Something is going on with my computer I'll check back in alittle while if you have'nt notied all the word jumbles its not because of me its because of my choosen document let me try to fix it and the story will live on.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Lets give this another try than shall we **

**Chapter 3**

Normal P.O.V

As everyone headed inside Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs to the room they were sharing.

"So what's going on with you and Harry?"

She asked Ginny as she sat in the chair next to her rickety broken down desk. Ginny plopped down on her bed and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Absolutely nothing"

She replied staring up at the ceiling.

"We're just friends now I guess."

Hermione nodded looking over at her.

"At least it for good cause Gin, you know…out of the love in Harry's heart for you."

She watched as Ginny shrugged sitting up in her bed and placing a pillow on her lap.

"What about you Mione? What's going on between you and my brother?"

Hermione resisted the temptation to ask which one because she already knew who Ginny was talking about.

"Nothing, me and Ron are simply friends"

She replied.

"But at the end of the year you two seemed very close"

Ginny replied confused.

"I know but I guess some events of the summer changed a few things"

She replied really not wanting to get into it. Ginny shrugged and Hermione stared out the window at the night sky of the Burrow. Just then Fred George Ron and Harry entered.

"Hey you two we're about to go outside and play a game in the dark you two want to join?"

Harry asked and they both nodded following the guys out of the room.

**Sorry its short it just a practice chapter to see how it will turn out.**

**The next chapter is going to be the best. What happens when I put Harry and Ginny and Fred and Hermoine in the dark together? Hmmm… that's coming up. Thanks for the reviews I am really going to try to see what s going on with my computer. Thanks for being nice about the situation.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hooray it worked! Lets hope this one does too cause it's going to be my favorite chapter yet! **

**Chapter 4 **

As they followed the guys out on to the dark grounds, Hermione noticed a group of logs put in a circle for them to all sit on, while a fire blazed in the middle. Hermione purposely sat away from Fred next to Ginny who was sitting next to Harry and Ron was on her other side. Fred and George sat across from them. Staring over the fire George said to them,

"Oh so we made up a…game"

He paused for effect staring at the curious face across from him. Then smirking at his twin who returned the identical smirk and Hermione felt her heart twinge. She always found it funny how every smile and look Fred would give her gave her heart attacks, yet George had the identical smiles and looks and she felt nothing for him.

"We had Bill and Charlie hide a few things out in the forest and there is double of everything. First group back here with everything wins."

Fred said staring into the eyes of everyone sitting across from him letting them linger a couple seconds longer on Hermione's. She was thankful it was dark so nobody could see the blush rise on her cheeks.

"Well what are the groups?"

Ron asked looking hopefully over at Hermione who resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. George replied,

"Harry and Ginny with me and Hermione and Ron with Fred"

Hermione didn't know if she was more disappointed or happy. Yeah she was going to be with Fred but so would Ron when would they be alone together? She left her thoughts when she heard George scream go and they all rushed into the forest.

The list of objects needed to be found included a scarf, an old boot, a fake wand, Berti Botts every flavor beans, a bludger, and a pair of broken glasses. It just got darker and darker as they headed deeper into the forest and Ginny felt slightly scared. She got over it the second she felt Harry's hand on hers.

"You ok Gin?"

He asked his gorgeous eyes filled with worry and I nodded taking his hand.

"But can I hold your hand...just to make sure no one gets lost?"

She asked and he nodded as they followed after George. The others were headed in a different direction.

"I hope Bill and Charlie didn't put the stuff to far back"

Hermione said slightly worried at the darkness that engulfed all around them. Fred and Ron both grabbed her left hand at the same time. Ron gave Fred a look and he let it go.

"I'm sure it will be fine Hermione"

Fred said walking away embarrassed. Ron however, did not let go of Hermione's hand and it took all of Fred's will power not to turn him into a snail. But he didn't have to worry long because Hermione let go of Ron's hand pretending to scratch her head and Fred couldn't help but smile. As they walked Hermione noticed a right object beneath her and bent over to look. Ron didn't notice and had walked off after Fred. She smiled when she saw the broken glasses and picked them up.

"You guy look wha…" but she paused in midsentence when she saw nothing but darkness.

"F..Fred?" She called out quietly her heart pounding in her chest as she walked slowly. She heard a stick crack behind her and turned to see something run off in the shadows. Now she was really scared.

"R…Ron?"

She said and broke into a run when no one replied and screamed out there names. Just then she ran into someone and screamed, but stopped the second huge warm arms wrapped around her.

"Calm down Mione its just me"

Fred said and Hermione clung tightly onto him.

"Are you ok?"

He asked softly his hands running through her hair,

"I am now"

She replied wanting nothing more than to hold on to Her boyfriend forever. But that didn't last long as Ron came around the corner and she pulled away.

"Where did you go?"

He asked and she showed them the glasses explaining how she saw them on the ground and they disappeared when she got up. She began to feel a bit calmer until a shrill scream rang through the night and they all jumped looking at one another.

"GINNY!"

They all screamed and ran off.

**Ok the next chapter is when things begin to happen because…Ginny goes missing. Thank you all for the reviews I really am at least trying to stop making mistakes gahhhhh! pulls out hair**


	7. Chapter 5

**All right so lets continue to see what happens shall we?**

** Chapter 5 **

They were all sitting at the kitchen table not saying a word as Mr. Weasley sent off a letter to The M.O.M (A/N The Mom lol) Ministry of Magic. Mrs. Weasley's sobs were the only noise. After they had ran after Ginny's scream it seemed to vanish and so did she. They had no clue where she went. Mr. Weasley trying to remain calm looked over at Harry

"Tell us please what happened"

He said in a voice of forced calm. Poor Harry was pale and very distraught looking as he looked at everyone around the table. He started talking so quietly they all had to move in close to hear.

"Me and G..Ginny were following after George I had her hand because she was afraid she'd get lost"

Harry breathed in deeply his voice full of sadness.

"I…I let it go. I found the scarf in the tree and had let her hand go for a second to grab it and when I looked back she was gone. I didn't even here her leave. And I know how scared she was she would not have just left like that with out telling me I know it. George and I called her but there was never a reply until we heard her scream. We went to find her but..but"

Harry couldn't finish as he buried his head in his hands again. They all went quiet for a while until Bill said.

"Do you think she was taken mum?"

Mrs.Weasley simply sobbed harder in reply. After a long while of not saying anything again because it seemed they were all very much in shock Harry broke the silence.

"Well we're not just going to sit around here mopping in sorrow all night are we?"

He said his green eyes staring angrily at all of them.

"I heard someone else there with us"

Hermione said all of a sudden as if that answered Harry's question.

"When I got split up from Ron and Fred there was something there walking behind me. I didn't get a chance to look at it because I had ran off..but there was something or someone there"

"What if it was Voldemort?"

Harry asked needing desperately to get the question out. Everyone winced at the idea and name.

"Don't ever say that" Mrs. Weasley growled for the first time looking very angry at Harry. Harry ignored her and continued.

"I mean he's obviously coming after my weaknesses, everything I care about. We..we were holding hands you guys, If Hermione did hear someone else than it could've saw us and taken her the second I let her go. They are quick like that"

"NO! I refuse to believe that rubbish and even so why did it have to be my daughter you cared about!"

Mrs. Weasley yelled and Harry felt his heart crush as she stormed out of the room.

"I'm going after her" He said and left the house heading back into the night.


	8. Chapter 6

**This next Chapter is going to be very dramatic probably the worst thing that has happened yet in the story. Hint: It has to do with Hermione.**

** Chapter 6 **

As everyone followed after Harry, Hermione and Fred stayed just in case she returned. (A/N yeah that's going to happen) They were in the living room not really noticing that they were finally alone together. Hermione was sitting in Mr. Weasley's huge armchair, her feet dangling off the floor, biting nervously at the nails she did not have. As Fred paced back and forth in front of the fireplace he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that his might never see his little sister again. He was even beginning to regret all the times he messed with her purposely hopping she'd get angry. He sighed sadly and deeply and Hermione's heart ached for Fred. She got up and walked over pulling him in a tight hug trying to calm him and get him from pacing cause personally it was driving her crazy.

"I'm so afraid Hermione"

Fred said softly as they remained holding onto each other.

"Me too"

She replied and he held on tighter to her.

"D..Do you think Harry was right about maybe a death eater stealing Ginny?"

She asked pulling a tad away to look up in his light green eyes. She watched as they watered up.

"I hope not Mione, because she wouldn't survive it at all"

He replied his voice shaking with each word and Hermione started to cry. She just couldn't get over the fact that Ginny, innocent Ginny, could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Fred held onto her again as she cried holding back his own dearly wanted tears.

Just theen an owl flew in through the window going over to Hermione. She took the letter and D.P clipping out of its paw. She was clueless at who the owl belonged to. She and Fred moved back by the fire place to read it. She opened the envelope first and she right away noticed the sloppy writing of hagrid. It said 

Hermione,

I'm very sorry for your loss I send my deepest sympathy.

**  
**

She noticed there were tears on it but she and Fred had no clue what it meant. She handed it to him to hold and opened up The Daily Prophet. Hermione's heart stopped as she saw the picture of her home and read the front cover.

**The Dark Lord Strikes again! **

_Just last night the ministry of magic reported the deaths of two muggles after seeing the dark mark above the home of Lynda and Gregory Granger who had been murdered early last night..._

(A/N I have no clue whather parentsreal names are sorry)

Hermione never finished the article as everything around her went black and she fainted on to the living room floor.

**Aww poor Mione I hope you're enjoying it so far. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's been awhile school just started back up so I've been running out of free time. Here's another chapter to keep you reading…**

Chapter Seven

"Hermione!"

Fred yelled in shock. He ran over to her and lifted her up on the couch. He ran to get a rag while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Oh no…"

He said sadly his brown eyes scanning the story.

"Poor Mione"

He sat beside her on the couch and held onto her hand.

"Don't worry Mione; I'm always here for you"

He whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead.

**Ron's POV**

We were trying our absolute hardest to try and find my sister but there was no hope she had vanished. Mom was in the worst condition crying and crying. I wanted to cry for the loss of my sister but it would most likely be best if I stayed calm at least for mum and Harry's sake. He wasn't doing any better. Almost in tears he kept repeating that it was all his fault and how he should've watched her closer. He knew the dangers of even having the smallest interest in Ginny. It was his weakness and He Who Must Not Be Named knew it. Me George and Harry went one way, Mum and Dad went another way and Charlie and Bill went another way. I swear we searched the whole forest but there was still no sign of Ginny…None.

Later that night we arrived back home all in sunken moods but not wanting to give up hope. There was still a small chance that he had not taken her. Instead we were showered with more bad news. Hermione had fainted because her parents were killed. At this point Harry couldn't face any of us because all of this was his fault. He ran up the stairs and out of the room. I moved over to where Fred was and noticed him holding her hand and staring at her like… like he was in love with her or something. I gave him a harsh look.

"I can take it from here Fred"

I said coldly.

"Leave it alone Ron I've got it handled"

He argued.

"She's MY friend!"

I yelled back ready to hurt him. Who did he think he was anyways?

"Boy's stop arguing"

My father cut in as my mum ignored us crying still, but we didn't care.

"That's just it Ron, she's your friend nothing more. So stop acting like you own her!"

Fred yelled at me standing now above Hermione. Neither of us noticed her eyes open.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do when it comes to her!"

I screamed back now in a rage.

"HER BOYFRIEND!"

He yelled back. The whole room fell silent. Even my Mum stopped crying. Fred and I stared at each other our eyes piercing into one another's. I was in utter shock.

"What did you say?"

I managed feeling sick to my stomach. He sighed

"You heard me Ron. I'm her boyfriend."

He said calmly. I looked down at Hermione, who was staring back at me teary eyed. Then back at Fred.

"I hate you"

I managed to say in a deep cold tone. Then looked at Hermione,

"Both of you"

I finished then stormed up the stairs.

**Sorry Chapter is so short. I'm in the middle of my class so I don't have time to write more.Keep them reviews coming I could use all the advice I need.**


	10. To my Readers

**Hey all thanks for the reviews!**

**_Carolyn-_ Thanks, I didn't know that I wanted to have her sound pretty angry is all lol.**

**_HarryGinnyfan23_- Yeah he was pretty pissed wait till you read more **

**_Ozzy_- I'd love to make the chapters longer but I never have the time too but I want to keep writing for the readers sake is all.**

**More on the way!**


End file.
